Put Me Down? Then I'll Knock You Down!
by nyukkunyuk
Summary: What? Donghae berani-beraninya bikin Lee Hyukjae, anaknya emak Heechul patah hati? grrrrr liat aja apa yang bakal doi lakuin buat bales sakit hatinya sama si ikan cucut yang satu itu. mau tau gimana ceritanya? Yuk baca aja/ a HaeHyuk Fanfiction/ Warning BL/ banyak betawinya/Dont Like dont read/ feel free to review
1. Chapter 1

**Put me down? Then I'll knock you down!**

**a Fanfiction**

**by Nyukkunyuk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: BL/Boys Love/ Terdapat sedikit banyak unsur Betawi/Typos**

**Lyrics by Lee Hi - It's Over**

**Don't like? Don't read it then..**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lee Hyukjae..

Ada yang pernah mendengar nama namja ini?

Apa?

Enggak?

Masa?

Oh my..

Tapi..

Gak kenapa-kenapa juga sih.. wong doi bukan idol di sekolahnya, kriik

Lha terus?

Iya jadi gini.. si Lee Hyukjae ini.. walau yaahh.. banyak yang ngatain dia gak ada cakep-cakepnye.. tapi ya mau dikatain apa juga doi tetep percaya diri aja..

So what gitu?

Muka-muka gue ngape juga elu yang rempong?

Ucapnya ketika ditanya sang eomma tercinta mengenai penampilannya.

Ya.. Lee Hyukjae memang tak terlalu mementingkan penampilannya. Tak seperti anak remaja lain yang sangat mengurusi kulit dan penampilannya.

Kalo Eunhyuk?

Ya.. seenggaknya dengan doi rajin mandi 2 kali sehari pun sang eomma sudah cukup puas.

Mungkin anaknya belum merasakan yang namanya puber kali ya? Sang eomma pun nampaknya tak terlalu mencemaskan penampilan anaknya.

Toh, Eunhyuk memakai pakaian sesuai situasi dan kondisi pun Heechul –sang eomma- sudah senang, seenggaknya anaknya gak dikatain saltum, kan?

Oke sip.. lalu.. asmara..

Yap, masa-masa remaja..

Jaman-jamannya cinta monyet pan?

Eits.. jangan salah bro.. monyet kita yang satu ini juga udah punya pacar..

Icikipirrr..

Ettt... seriusan nih. Jangan salah, anaknye emak Heechul begitu-begitu laku juga, cuy.

Kenalin noh namanya Lee Donghae anaknya emak Leeteuk dari kampung sebelah.

Bedanya Hyukjae ama Donghae... beda jauh, bro.

Kalo si Donghae ini bawaannya sok-cool gimanaa gitu.

Tampang kece, bisep turunan babeh Kangin gak usah diraguin, dong?

Sixpack ? perlu bukti?

Pokonya abang Donghae nih udah kayak model. Kayak nya sih kalo doi ikutan lomba-lomba jadi model cover majalah remaja pasti langsung diterima dong~.

Kalo enggak pasti babeh Kangin langsung bertindak.

Terus koq bisa si Hyukjae ama si Donghae pacaran?

Et dah.. jangankan situ.. aye aje bingung nih mesti cerita dari mane?

Ya pokoknya singkatnya mereka jadian aja..

Walau yah.. si Eunhyuk sih yang nembak duluan, tapi Donghae langsung terima-terima aja tuh. Tapi jangan salah, bro.. gitu-gitu si Eunhyuk itu tipikal pacar yang baek dan pengertian.

Liat aje noh, tiap hari pasti doi bikinin makan siang buat si yayang Donghae, biar si Donghae kagak makan di sembarang tempat, dan tentunya masakan si Eunhyuk ini oke punya bro.

Terus ni ya.. tiap pergi kemanaaa pun doi pasti minta ijin dulu ke si Donghae. Kalo Donghaenya gak ngijinin ya apa mau dikata.. Eunhyuk manut aja, kan Eunhyuk baik, penurut lagi. Terus ni ya.. Kalo misalnya mereka ngedate, Eunhyuk pasti ngerelain uang tabungannya buat nraktir si yayang tercinta. Padahal Eunhyuk udah mati-matian gak jajan di sekolah dan hemat sehemat-hematnya kalo beli barang..

Sigh~ emang bener ye? Buat si cinta mah apa sih yang enggak? Ck

Kali ini pun, di sekolah saat jam istirahat, Eunhyuk tampak asyik membolak-balikan halaman majalah. Saking khyusyuknya, Eunhyuk sampai tak menyadari bahwa teman-temannya menghamprinya.

"Hyukkie, kau sedang apa, eoh?" tanya Chansung enggak sopan, secara dia kan lebih muda dari Eunhyuk. Seenak jidat aja manggil Hyukkie tanpa embel-embel aa/kak/hyung, ck!

"Hyukkie~" panggil Chansung lagi, kali ini dengan nada genit yang dibuat-buat karena yang di panggil gak juga nyahutin.

"Hyuuuukkkieee~" Chansung mencoba memanggil lagi si pemuda berambut hitam itu, kali ini ditambah dengan toelan di lengan si Eunhyuk.

"Apaa siih, Chananaaaaa?" Tanya Eunhyuk bete karena si yang lebih muda gak juga nambahin embel-embel hyung.

"Aku kan tanya Hyukkie lagi ngapain, koq aku dicuekin?" Tanya Chansung –sok- imut sementara teman-temannya berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak muntah berjamaah.

"Heh, Chanana denger ya.. kita itu enggak seumuran, jadi kamu mesti manggil aku hyung tau!" Ucap Eunhyuk tambah bete sembari cemberut yang membuat Chansung tambah gregetan liat doi.

"Mana ada hyung yang cemberut kayak anak kecil?" Ucap Chansung sembari tergelak, membuat Eunhyuk tambah bete.

"Ish..Chanana berisik! Awas! Aku mau keluar!" Ucap Eunhyuk ngambek karena malah jadi bahan tertawaan si Chansung.

Eunhyuk yang kesal terpaksa keluar dari kelasnya. Huh! Padahal kan dia sedang asyik memilah milih kue yang cocok untuk ulang tahunnya nanti. Jadi rencananya si Eunhyuk ini bakal bikin kue ultah buat dirinya sendiri terus makannya bareng sama abang Donghae dibawah pohon rindang.. ihiiirrr romantis, pan?

Ya.. setidaknya begitulah yang Eunhyuk pikirkan. Asyik dengan lamunannya, Eunhyuk terus saja berjalan sampai..

_Brugh! _

_"_Aww!" Erangnya saat batang hidungnya menabrak punggung seseorang. Duh..jangan bilang idung mancung Eunhyuk jadi kelelep ke dalem, oh no! Apa kata abang Donghae entar? Ck.

"Oh, mianhae Eunhyuk-ah. Kau tak apa?" Ucap seseorang yang punggungnya tak sengaja tertabrak hidungnya Eunhyuk.

"E-eh Nichkhun sunbae.. eung~ aku tak apa.. hehehe.. mian, ne" Ucapnya sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang memang tak berketombe itu.

"Tak apa. Lain kali hati-hati, ne?" Ucap Nichkhun sembari tersenyum lembut membuat Eunhyuk jadi salting. Duh ternyata sunbaenya yang satu ini cakep juga ya? Duh abang Donghae ngeceng bentar gapapa kan ya? Eunhyuk bermonolog dalam hatinya.

"Eh? Apa itu?" Tanya Nichkhun sembari menunjuk majalah yang tergeltak di lantai tadi dan seett.. Eunhyuk dan Nichkhun mengambil majalah itu berbarengan, persis seperti adegan-adegan di sinetron itu.

"Eh? Kue? Kau mau membuat kue?" Tanya Nichkhun kepo. Eunhyuk mengangguk semangat.

"Boleh aku minta?"

"S-sunbae mau?"

Nichkhun tersenyum lagi. Maaakk plis kenapa cowo ini senyum terus? Entar kalo aye meleleh gimane? Eunhyuk frustasi dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Tentu, katanya masakanmu enak. Kalau kau mau membuatkan untukku aku pasti dengan senang hati memakannya."

"B-baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, sunbae" Ucap Eunhyuk sebelum ngiprit dari hadapan Nichkhun. Lama-lama ngobrol bareng Nichkhun gak baik buat kesehatan jantung Eunhyuk sepertinya, ck.

"Kibum hyuuuuuung~" Ucap Eunhyuk dengan suara cempreng tiada tara. Begitu orang yang di panggil menoleh, dia pun segera melemparkan tubuhnya pada orang yang bernama Kibum itu.

"YAK! Aku bukan kasur!" Ucap Kibum tak terima dengan kelakuan ajaib Eunhyuk. Sementara yang dimarahi malah memberikan cengirannya.

"Pulang sekolah temenin ke pasar swalayan, yuk!" Ajaknya to the point.

"Untuk?"

"Lihat-lihat kue"

"Kue?"

"Aish.. iya. Bentar lagi kan april jadi Hyukkie mau lihat-lihat kue, mungkin saja ada yang cocok untuk ulang tahunku nanti" jelasnya sembari mempitting leher Kibum.

"Kalau aku mau mengantar mu, imbalannya apa?

Eunhyuk mendecak, tak menyangka tetangganya ini perhitungan sekali sih, huh!

"Iya tar Hyukkie bagi kuenya deh"

"Oke sip" balas Kibum sembari merangkul bahu Eunhyuk.

"Tapi koq kenapa Hyukkie yang bikin kuenya?" Tanya Kibum penasaran

"Kan Hyukkie bikin sepesiaaaaalll buat Hae~"  
Heee? Kibum melotot. "Kamu masih sama si Donghaek itu?" Ucap Kibum tiba-tiba emosi.

"Eh? Maksudnya masih?"  
"Koq bisa sih kamu pacaran sama playboy kayak dia, huh?"  
"Eh? Tapi Hae bukan playboy, Hyung."

Kibum menghentikkan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Eunhyuk tajam.

"Dengarkan Hyung. Teman dekatku yang satu sekolah dengan si ikan cucut itu bilang dia adalah playboy disekolahan. Berapa banyak yeoja yang dia kencani, Hyukkie? Bukannya kau sendiri pernah memergoki dia sedang bermesraan dengan yeoja, huh? Ku kira saat itu kau sudah putus dengan dia" Ucap Kibum emosi

Napas Eunhyuk memburu, tentu saja dia tak terima sang kekasih, Donghae kesayangannya, disebut playboy oleh Kibum. Namja itu menampis tangan Kibum.

"Hyung salah! Donghae bukan playboy! Pokoknya Donghae bukan playboy, Kibum hyung yang jahat!" Ucapnya penuh emosi kemudian berlari meninggalkan Kibum.

.

.

.

_Your useless stubborn nature, the lies that you tell all the time__  
It's always however you want, whatever you want  
For several days straight, I've been walking on this empty street alone  
I want to leave you this way_

Eunhyuk menapaki jalan pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Acaranya dengan Kibum tadi terpaksa dibatalkan karena masalah tadi. Bagaimana pun Eunhyuk enggak terima dong, yayangnya disebut playboy. Lagian emang Kibum kenal Donghae? Eunhyuk rasa tidak, huh. Kadang Kibum memang suka sok tahu, Eunhyuk ngedumel sendiri.

Eunhyuk mendudukkan dirinya di halte bis yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya, memutuskan menaiki bis sebagai transportasi pulang. Padahal biasanya dia suka nebeng Kibum yang rumahnya memang tak berjarak jauh dari rumahnya. Tapi.. ah udah lah gak usah ngomongin Kibum lagi, Eunhyuk masih kesal dengan makhluk yang satu itu, ck.

Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya, mungkin saja bis nya akan tiba. Tapi.. eh? Siapa itu? Koq berasa kenal? Eunhyuk menyipitkan matanya, berusaha menajamkan pengelihatannya pada si pengendara motor sport yang membonceng seorang yeoja cantik.

Hee? Motornya koq berasa familiar, yah?

Dan mata Eunhyuk pun membulat begitu si pengendara motor sport itu membuka kaca helmnya.

I-Itukan Donghae?

Koq bisa ngebonceng cewe, sih?

Bukannya tadi di sms Donghae bilang ada kegiatan tambahan di sekolah?

Iih apa itu?

Pake acara peluk-pelukan segala, ish dasar yeoja genit..

Tapi.. koq Donghae nya malah diem aja, hiks.

Donghaenya koq malahan senyum seneng gitu sih, hiks.

Donghaenya koq.. hiks..

Buru-buru Eunhyuk pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mendial nomor ponsel Donghae.

_Tuuuuuuuuttt.. _Panggilan tersambung Eunhyuk menatap Donghae yang masih berada di lampu merah tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tampak Donghae merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, sebuah senyuman pun hampir terbit di wajah Eunhyuk ketika-

_'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk, cobalah –tut-' _Eunhyuk hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya ketika melihat Donghae mereject panggilannya.

Hiks.. koq direject? Hiks

Tak putus asa, Eunhyuk pun mencoba mengirim pesan pada sang kekasih.

**To: Donghae**

**Dimana?**

**1 new message**

**From: Donghae**

**Sekolah, kenapa?**

What? Rasanya ada kilat yang menyambar di belakang Eunhyuk. Hiks.. koq Donghae nya bohong, hiks.

**To: Donghae**

**Enggak tadi dijalan berasa liat Hae boncengan sama yeoja**

**1 new message**

**From: Donghae**

**Hyuk, please deh. Gak percaya apa? Aku masih di sekolah.**

Eunhyuk yakin kalau orang yang ada di depannya itu Donghae. Tiap dia mengirim pesan, orang itu juga menyambar ponselnya. Itu Donghae.. jelas-jelas Donghae. Tapi koq, hiks.

Sesaat sebelum lampu hijau menyala, Eunhyuk berjalan menuju motor itu dan berdiri tepat dihadapan motor itu, membuat si pengendara terkaget-kaget.

"Jadi sekolahnya Hae pindah ke jalan raya, huh?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan air mata yang entah mengalir sejak kapan

"Siapa itu chagi?" Tanya yeoja yang dibonceng Donghae.

Eunhyuk kembali terbelalak. What? Chagi? Chagi siapa?

"GUE MANTANNYA IKAN INI, MASALAH BUAT LO?" teriak Eunhyuk emosi

"Hee? Mantan?" Ucap sang yeoja tak percaya

Donghae tertawa "Kau percaya aku berpacaran dengan dia, chagi?" tanya Donghae dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Tentu tidak, chagi" Ucap sang yeoja juga dengan tatapan meremehkan.

Geram, tentu saja. Dasar sialan Lee Donghae ini, Eunhyuk mengeratkan peganganya pada tas yang berisi kamus Korea setebal 2000 halaman itu.

"Lee Donghae pabo!" Ucap Eunhyuk memukulkan kamus korea yang diabawanya ke wajah Donghae membuat helm yang dipakainya sampai terlepas kemudian segera berlari dari sana sembari mengucapkan kata putus.

Oh my, Eunhyuk tak menyangka perkataan Kibum tadi benar adanya, hiks.

.

.

.

_You will regret it, you will pound the ground__  
You will realize your mistakes soon  
I never wanna ever see you again_

_._

_._

_._

T

B

C

* * *

So, endingnya.. Hyuk sama siapa enaknya(?) ya?

comment?


	2. Chapter 2

_There are many twinkling stars in the sky  
Are we breaking up now?_

_Don't view me so easily  
Was giving you my heart a big mistake?  
The common words "what goes in and what comes out are different"  
Is this what it means?  
Was I baggage to you?  
Then just put me down_

Senja datang, sang raja siang hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat. Meninggalkan cahaya jingga nya di langit luas.

Ah~ sayang sore yang cerah ini tak secerah mood si pemuda bersurai hitam ini.

Gloomy.. abu-abu kelabu yang dirasakannya disore ini.

Belum kering pula air mata nya, masih saja menganak pinak membasahi pipi putihnya.

Sakit, sungguh hatinya sakit..

Remuk redam sudah semua angannya bersama sang –mantan- kekasih.

Apa pula yang harus dikatakannya pada sang eomma tercinta kalau tahu anaknya sedang patah hati begini?

Bagaimana pula nanti dia bertemu Kibum?

Ahh~ rasanya kepalanya pening.

Sebenarnya dari dulu Kibum sangat tak menyetujui hubungannya dengan Donghae. Bukan sekali dua kali Kibum memperingatkan.

Tapi apadaya? Cinta Eunhyuk pada Donghae membuatnya buta akan keadaan.

Dan ketika matanya disuguhkan kenyataan.

Hanya penyesalan yang tersisa..

Hiks.. koq bisa sih Donghae giniin Hyukkie? Hiks

Apa salah Hyukkie coba? Hiks

"Hyukkie?" Ucap sebuah suara sembari mengelus lembut surai hitamnya.

Yang dipanggil mendongak, menatap Kibum yang menatapnya khawatir .

"Kibum Hyuuung!" Ucapnya lalu memeluk Kibum erat dan menangis sejadi-jadinya dipelukan Kibum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Put Me Down? Then I'll Knock You Down!**

**A HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

**By Nyukkunyuk**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Lil'bit alay/ BL/ Boys Love/ Sedikit banyak terdapat unsur betawi/ Typos**

**Lyrics by Lee Hi – It's Over and 2Ne1 – Go Away**

**Don't like? Don't read it then..**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi sekarang kau percaya hyung, huh?" Ucap Kibum sembari mengeratkan pegangannya agar si namja yang digendongnya tak jatuh.

"Eung~ Udah jangan ngomongin Hae lagi" Ucap Eunhyuk sembari menyembunyikan kepalanya di pundak Kibum.

"Arasso. Sudah jangan sedih. Kalau sedih kau tambah jelek." Ucap Kibum jahil yang membuat Eunhyuk semakin mendengus kesal.

"Kibum Hyung yang jelek!" Ucapnya sembari mencubit kencang lengan Kibum, yang jadi korban malah tertawa terbahak.

"Nah, itu baru Eunhyukkie nya hyung~" ucap Kibum out-of-blue membuat Eunhyuk termenung.

.

.

.

_You're so cheap and this isn't like you__  
I can't get used to it now, It makes me dizzy, why  
Who's breaking up with who  
You're breaking up with me  
Think it over before you say it, yeah_

"What?!" teriakan Heechul membahana di rumah kediaman keluarga Lee, untung saja sang kepala keluarga yang tengah menyeruput kopi itu tak tersedak begitu mendengar lengkingan suara sang istri tercinta.

"Gak usah teriak juga kali, mom" Ucap Eunhyuk cemberut sembari mengelap ingusnya dengan tissue. Kini Heechul tengah mengintograsi sang putra semata wayang karena dia pulang telat dan bercucuran air mata. Gimana gak panik coba? Sapa pula yang berani macem-macem sama anak nya mamak Heechul?

"Dih.. lagian sih Hyukkie pacaran sama playboy. Kagak ada kece-kecenya. Denger nih mommy ngomong yak. Si siapa itu?"

"Donghae mom"

"Ah iya si Donghaek itu apa sih bagusnya? Cuman gara-gara punya motor sport? Haduh plis deh Hyuk, jaman sekarang mah motor kayak begituan bisa di kredit. Sapa aja bisa punya. Lagian ni ya dari dulu mommy gak suka sama si Donghaek Donghaek itu. Udah kagak ada sopan-sopannya ama yang tua, eh playboy juga. Harusnya Hyukkie bersyukur, Tuhan masih mau kasih tau Hyukkie kelakuan si Donghaek-donghaek itu. Cari pacar yang beneran ngapa Hyuk?" Nasihat Heechul panjang lebar malah membuat Eunhyuk semakin cemberut.

"Hiks.. tapi kan Hyukkie cintanya sama Hae, mom" ucapnya lirih

Heechul menepuk jidatnya. "Aduh please deh darling, umurmu baru juga mau 17 tahun. Ngarti apa masalah cinta-cintaan, sayang?" Eunhyuk hanya menggedikkan bahunya.

"Denger ya baby-cintaku-sayangku. Pokoknya Hyukkie gak boleh galau. Nangis oke boleh, tapi jangan kelamaan, capek soalnya. Pokoknya Hyukkienya mommy gak boleh galau cuman gara-gara playboy cap nemo kayak si Donghaek itu, aduh please mau ditaroh dimana wajah mommy yang cantik jelita ulala ini, sayaaaang, huh?"

"Taroh di leher mom, jangan dikemana-manain, nanti baba nyariin" ucap Eunhyuk bete.

"tsskk..dengerin mommy ngomong! Dari pada galau berkepanjangan, mending kamu atur rencana biar si Lee Donghaek itu nyesel ninggalin kamu! Buktiin kalau kamu tuh pantes dapet seme yang lebih kece dibanding si Donghaek itu! Lagian kalo mommy sih lebih setuju kamu ama Kibum" ucap Heechul lagi-lagi panjang lebar.

"Ish.. mommy apaan sih, ah~" Ucap Eunhyuk teringat dengan pembicaraannya tadi sore dengan Kibum.

"Cieee~ roman-romannya anaknya mommy ada sesuatu nih ama hyung tercinta, eoh?" Heechul kembali menggoda sang anak yang nampaknya moodnya sudah kembali.

"tsskk.. apaan sih mom.. enggak ahh.. gak mungin kan Kibum hyung suka sama Hyukkie" Ucapnya sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya..

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing~..

Hening..

Mata Eunhyuk membulat sempura..

Uups.. keceplosan..

GAWAT!

"Ecieeeeeeee.. ada apaan emang ama Kibum Hyung, eoh?" Ucap Heechul kepo sembari menurun-naikkan alisnya. Kembali menggoda sang anak tercinta.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa.. udah ah mom udah malem.. hoaaaaaaaaaaammm.. Hyukkie ngantuk.." Ucap Eunhyuk pura-pura ngantuk membuat Heechul mendengus.

"Ish.. Hyukkie gak seru, ah" Ucap Heechul sembari mendengus pelan.

"Pikirin baik-baik nasehat mommy tadi, ne. Sekarang lebih baik kamu istirahat dulu, oke?" Ucap sang mommy sembari mengecup kening sang anak.

_Tonight of all times, why is it raining again__  
It makes me look so pitiful  
Don't try to console me  
Move this hand, we're strangers now_

Pagi ini Kibum mengajak Eunhyuk untuk berangkat bersama. Sebenernya Eunhyuk sempet nolak sih, tapi karena bujukan sang mommy tercinta akhirnya Eunhyuk nurut deh, Eunhyuk kan anak baek yang selalu nurut apa kata emaknye.

"Kibummie, aku titip Hyukkie yah~" Ucap Heechul setengah berteriak pada Kibum sementara Eunhyuk hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan sang eomma.

"Hyukkie, pegangan dong. Entar kalo jatuh gimana?" Ucap sang eomma lagi sembari melingkarkan tangan sang anak di pinggang Kibum.

"Ish. Mom apaan sih, enggak akan jatuh juga kali" Ucap Eunhyuk dengan bibir yang mulai maju(?)

Kibum terkikik melihat kelakuan anak dan eomma yang sangat harmonis ini. Kemudian ide jahil pun melintas di otaknya.

"Udah, gini aja lebih aman kan, Hyukkie?" Ucapnya sembari kembali melingkarkan tangan Eunhyuk kembali di pinggangnya membuat Heechul memekik riang.

"Kyaaaaaaaa~ bagus! Bagus! Begitu baru pas!" Ucap Heechul sembari mengacungkan jempolnya yang dibalas anggukan mantap oleh Kibum.

"Kami berangkat dulu" pamit Kibum kemudian segera melajukan motornya.

Sepanjang jalan,, Eunhyuk hanya diam walau tangannya masih setia melingkar –longgar- di pinggang Kibum.

Ah~ gak biasanya kayak gini. Padahal biasanya adaaa aja topik pembicaraan diantara keduanya. Ini gara-gara kemaren Kibum ngomong yang aneh-aneh sih. Jadinya kan Eunhyuk agak canggung mau ngobrol juga, huh! Kibum hyung nyebelin, ucapnya dalam hati.

Bosan, Eunhyuk pun memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat kondisi jalanan yang lumayan ramai di pagi ini. Dan saat lampu merah menyala, saat menengok ke sebelah kanan, tak sengaja iris kecoklatannya kembali menangkap sosok yang familiar baginya, sosok seseorang yang kemarin membuat hatinya remuk redam tak karuan, Lee Donghaek. Namja yang sampai kemarin siang masih berstatus namja chingu nya Eunhyuk itu masih tampak kece dengan kaca mata hitam yang nemplok di idung mancungnya, hiks..

'Haeeeeee.. please deh, gak usah nambah kece! Hyukkie kan mau lupain Hae! Hiks' Ucapnya masih dalam hati. Namun.. what the.. koq si yeoja sok kecakepan itu masih pula nemplok di punggunya Hae? Hiks. Dasar ikan cucut, hiks! Tukang bikin sakit hati, hiks! Eunhyuk masih mendumel dalem ati, gak sadar kalo aer matanya udah menganak-pinak di pipinya, Eunhyuk mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kibum sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Kibum.

Merasa sang penumpang di belakangnya mengeratkan pelukannya, Kibum kaget dong? Koq tiba-tiba Eunhyuk meluk dia erat? Ditambah kepalanya yang disandarin di punggungnya dan seragamnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa basah, padahal pagi ini cerah, enggak gerimis sama sekali.

"Hyukkie?" Tanya nya sembari mengelus tangan Eunhyuk, tahu kalau sang penumpang pasti lagi nangis.

Tak mendapat jawaban, Kibum pun mengedarkan pandangannya.

Oooh, pantes aja si Eunhyuk nangis lagi, wong disana si Donghaek lagi mesra-mesraan ama cewe, huh! Dasar playboy! Kibum jadi ikutan geram.

"Hei Hyuk" Ucapnya lagi dengan nada selembut mungkin.

"Katanya mau move-on, koq masih nangis cuman liat si ikan cucut ama yeoja kayak begitu?" Kibum mulai menghibur Eunhyuk.

"Liat tuh dia ngeliatin, hayooh tunjukkin ke si ikan cucut itu kalau kamu bisa move-on dari si ikan cucut itu" Ucapnya lagi

Eunhyuk denger sih apa kata Kibum, tapi.. hiks.. tetep aja Eunhyuk masih sakit ati liat si Donghae sama cewe itu, hiks.

"Hei, liat tuh malah diketawain, noh" Ucap Kibum lagi

What the?

Diketawain?

Heh, Donghae jelek, orang patah hati malah diketawain, emang gak sopan ye! Eunhyuk mulai emosi. Dihapusnya kasar air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya kemudian mendongakkan wajahnya.

Eunhyuk menatap tajam Donghae yang tengah menertawakannya, kemudian dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Kibum dan menyenderkan kepalanya di punggung Kibum sembari memeletkan lidahnya ke arah sang mantan.

Si Donghae tampak mendecih, ngapain pula si Eunhyuk itu? Mau bikin cemburu? Sorry ya kagak ngepek~ ucap Donghae nyantei.

Merasa mendapat respon negatif dari sang mantan, Eunhyuk pun memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi lain, beruntung lampu sudah berubah warna jadi hijau dan Kibum kembali melajukan motornya.

Donghaek nyebelin!

_Your useless stubborn nature, the lies that you tell all the time__  
It's always however you want, whatever you want  
For several days straight, I've been walking on this empty street alone  
I want to leave you this way_

Sepulang sekolah, Eunhyuk kembali mengurung diri di kamanya, masih kesel sama kelakuan si Donghaek sang mantan yang gak juga berubah. Masa tadi doi ngebonceng mesra cewe lagi? Tapi beda orang, masa? Hiks.. Eunhyuk tambah patah hati nih. Huweeeeeeeeeeeee..

"Ish.. Hyukkie, kan udah mommy bilang lupain tuh si ikan cucut, koq masiiih aja perhatian ama dia, ck" Heechul kembali mencak-mencak liat kelakuan sanga anak.

"Ya.. gimana gak diperhatiin? Orang dia nya keliatan mulu, hiks" Ucap Eunhyuk sembari kembali mengelap ingusnya.

"Lagian cewenya itu semua cantik-cantik, mom.. hiks.. jelas aja si Haek milih yeoja-yeoja itu dibanding Hyukkie, hiks.. huwaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"WHAT? Please deh honey! Anak mommy juga cantik, manis, kiyut.. unyu-unyu juga kaliiii" Ucap Heechul emosi mendengar perkataan sang anak tercinta.

"Tapi buktinya Haek selingkuh.. huwaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Heechul menepuk jidatnya. Duh, koq anaknya jadi HDR aka Harga Diri Rendah kek begini sih?

"Oke, kalau Hyukkie gak percaya, besok ke sekolah, mommy mau make over Hyukkie. Kalau banyak seme yang kepincut, Hyukkie harus percaya perkataan mommy, oke? Kita bikin si ikan itu nyesel mutusin kamu" Ucap Heechul dengan penuh percaya diri.

Eunhyuk mendengus "Mana ada salon yang buka pagi-pagi buta, mom?" Ucapnya dengan nada meremehkan, sementara Heechul tersenyum miring.

"Maaf sayang, tapi jangan pernah meremehkan kemampuan Lee Heechul, ara?" ucap sang eomma dengan penuh percaya diri

_._

_._

_._

Pagi datang, saat jam menunjukkan tepat pukul 05.00 Heechul sudah membangunkan sang anak sematawayang. Pokoknya misinya kali ini gak boleh gagal. Anaknye emak Heechul udah manis dari sono nye kali cooy~ masa iya dibilang jelek, enak aje. Heechul semakin menggebu.

Setelah menyiapkan bak mandi berisi air hangat yang sudah dicampur berbagai macam wangi-wangian ditambah dengan taburan kelopak mawar merah, Heechul menyeret sang anak tersayang dan menceburkannya ke bak mandi. Salah siapa susah dibangunin, huh!

Setelah hampir setengah jam berendam –hampir kelelep karena masih ketiduran, Heechul menyuruh Eunhyuk mencuci rambutnya dengan shampo beraroma strawberry.

Selesai dengan acara mencuci rambut, Heechul mendudukkan sang anak di depan meja riasnya dan dimulailah Heechul menunjukkan keahliannya dalam hal merias wajah.

Satu jam hampir berlalu. Hangeng sang kepala keluarga terbangun mendengar keributan sang istri dan anak, sembari tersenyum melihat Heechul yang kesal karena sang anak memakai eyeliner di kuku –disangka pewarna kuku- untung tak dipakai di bibir -_-

Bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan rasanya pagi ini Hangeng yang harus menyiapkan sarapan, ya kan?

Selesai dengan merias wajah sang anak, walau yah hanya ditambahi dengan eye liner dan lipgloss saja Eunhyuk udah tampak kece. Heug~ anaknya emak Heechul gitu loh.

Sekarang Heechul berkutat dengan rambut sang anak, rambut Eunhyuk yang mulai panjang setengkuk itu, enaknya diapain ya? ahh.. dikasih poni didepan terus ada sedikit rambut yang dikuncir aja Eunhyuk udah keliatan manis koq.. kyaaa lucunyaaa anaknya ini, Heechul jadi gemas sendiri jadinya.

Sip~ setelah dirasa penampilan Eunhyuk udah oke, kedua ibu dan anak itu pun turun menuju ke ruang makan, mendapati sang appa yang sedang menata meja dengan nasi goreng beijing andalannya.

"Oh, anak appa sudah siap rupanya?" Sapanya pada sang anak

"Eung~ dia tampak manis kan, Hannie?" Tanya sang istri yang diangguki oleh Hanggeng

"Jeongmal?" Tanya Eunhyuk tak percaya, padahal dandanannya serasa tak wah seperti yeoja-yeojanya si Haek-haek itu.

.

.

.

_A guy that used to follow me around, a very decent guy__  
I let everything go for you alone  
Who's breaking up with who  
You're breaking up with me  
Try living without me, yeah_

Pagi ini Eunhyuk datang ke sekolah dengan penuh percaya diri. Babanya aja udah muji penampilannya, kan? Ya pede lah dia berangkat ke sekolah setelah didandani sang eomma, Cuman kali ini doi enggak nebeng Kibum, tapi sang eomma sendiri yang mengantarkannya langsung. Sebenernya kini keduanya belum sampai di sekolah Eunhyuk, sih.

Kedua nya malah sekarang berada di sekolah Lee Donghae yang berjarak beberapa kilo meter dengan sekolah Eunhyuk.

Mobil Heechul terparkir apik beberapa meter sebelum gerbang sekolah Donghae. Begitu sebuah motor sport melewati mobil Heechul dia pun langsung memberi isyarat pada sang anak dengan membunyikan klaksonnya.

Merasa mendapat isyarat, Eunhyuk pun bersiap, sedikit merapikan seragamnya sebelum melenggang anggun di trotoar jalan.

_Tin..tin.. Ckiiitttt! _

Dan motor sport yang dikendarai Donghae pun hampir oleng karena menghindari menabrak seorang siswa yang tengah menyebrang jalanan.

Tunggu.. itu kan bukan seragam sekolah Donghae..

Bukannya itu..

"Eh, gwaenchana?" Tanya Donghae khawatir melihat –hampir-korban tabrakkannya mengaduh kesakitan.

Siswa itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap lurus menubruk iris kehitaman Donghae.

"E-eh?"

Matanya terbelalak melihat siswa yang tengah terduduk dijalan raya itu.

Entah kenapa matanya seakan tersihir oleh siswa itu.

Surai kecoklatan setengkuknya, ditambah poni depan yang menutupi keningnya..

Belum lagi kulit seputih susu itu, ditambah bibir cherry itu..

Hey.. kenapa susah sekali mengalihkan pandangan Donghae dari namja ini?

"Apa kau tak bisa berhati-hati ketika mengemudi?" ucap siswa itu sewot sembari menepuk seragamnya yang kotor.

"U-uh?"

"Hey! Bukannya meminta maaf kau malah melamun, aigo~ dasar tak sopan" lagi-lagi siswa itu ngedumel

"Dasar gila!" ucap siswa itu lagi sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Donghae.

"He-Hey tunggu!" Ucap Donghae sebelum siswa itu semakin menjauh, dan untungnya siswa itu menghentikkan langkahnya kemudian membalikkan badannya.

"Apa?" Tanyanya ketus sementara Donghae malah tersenyum.

"Kau.. anak Seoul Highschool, kan?" Tanya nya lagi sementara siswa itu malah menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Menurutmu? :P " ucap pemuda itu sembari memeletkan lidahnya, Donghae terkikik melihat kelakuan siswa itu. Apa dia tak salah menggunakan seragam? Pikirnya absurd, mungin Donghae mengira siswa itu harusnya menggunakan seragam TK melihat kelakuannnya yang kekanakan itu.

"Seoul Highschool, ya? Baiklah~" Ucap Donghae sembari kembali melajukan motornya memasuki gerbang sekolah.

Eunhyuk –siswa yang sebenarnya dengan sengaja menjadi korban tabrakkan Donghae- memperceat langkahnya menuju mobil sang eomma.

"Gyaaaaaaahahahaha.. kita berhasil sayang. Si ikan cucut itu bahkan tak mengenali mu" Ucap Heechul antusias sementara Eunhyuk berusaha mengatur napasnya yang memburu.

Aku berhasil! Aku berhasil!

.

.

.

_I'll meet someone so much better__  
I'll make you regret it all  
Sadness is only for now, boy  
Cause love is over  
Love, love is over tonight___

Sepulang sekolah, Donghae langsung menggas motor kesayangannya untuk segera menuju Seoul Highschool. Dapet gebetan baru, bro..

Gak boleh disia-siain dongs? Enak aje lu..

Namja manis kayak si korban tabrakan tadi gak boleh dilewatin gitu aja, dong?

Setuju gak lu pada?

Donghae merapikan kerah kemejanya, setelah sedikit menyisir rambutnya dengan jari dan mengaca di kaca spion motornya, Donghae ganteng broo.. udah dari dulu, sih.

Sip.. biar tambah plus-plus, Donghae pun mengenakan kaca mata hitamnya..

Seet dah.. anaknya babeh Kangin cakep banget dah, siswa yang lewat deket motor Donghae aje udah pada kesengsem noh, senyum-senyum gak jelas ke si namja kece itu.

Tapi sorry bro, Donghae udah mantepin sasarannya kali ini, ck.

Melihat ke dalam pagar, Donghae Harap-harap cemas.. si gebetan udah pulang belom ya?

Duh.. Donghae jadi pesimis bisa ketemu lagi ama si dia.

Namun.. Oh my God, dewi fortuna masih setia nemenin si namja kece rupanya, ihiir sang gebetan udah nampak tuh.. tapi koq ada punggawa nemplok dibelakangnya? Huh!

"Hei, manis" Ucap Donghae saat melihat sang gebetan lewat tak lupa sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya..

Eh, betewe Donghae pan lagi pake kaca mata item, mana bisa si gebetan lihat kedipan mautnya? Duh.. tiba-tiba koq Donghae jadi pabo kek begini si? Ck.

Eunhyuk tampak menghentikkan langkahnya.

"Ayo Hyukkie, kita pulang" Ajak sang punggawa -Kibum- sembari merangkul pundak Eunhyuk dan menatap remeh Donghae.

Glek!

APAAN INI?  
GILA COY, DONGHAE YANG UDAH DALAM MODE GANTENG MAKSIMAL DI DIDIEMIN SAMA GEBETANNYA?

ANAKNYA BABEH KANGIN DIDIEMIN GITU AJA KAYAK ANGIN LEWAT?

Menarik! Pikir Donghae sembari bersmirk ria.

.

.

.

Beda hari.. beda keberuntungan, dong?

Donghae masih penasaran tuh sama si gebetan yang dideketin aja susah gila cooy..

Bangun agak pagi, Donghae udah nongkrong aja di depan gerbang Seoul Highschool, demi gebetan apa sih yang enggak, coba?

Dihari apapun kadar kegantengan Donghae masih dalam mode maksimal dong.. gak boleh turun, apalagi ada gebetan baru, gile aje lu.

Ihiiir baru juga diomongin tuh namja manis uda nongol aje, walaupun masih setia dibonceng sang punggawa.

Eh tunggu.. kemaren pulang bareng, sekarang berangkat bareng.

Jangan bilang tuh makhluk dua udah jadian lagi?

Oh NO!

Tapi.. tunggu! Emang masalah kalo si gebetan udah ada yang punya?

Hahaha NO PROBLEM, tuh.

Sip, Donghae sudah siap ancang-ancang pasang pose gateng.

"Pagi.." Ucapnya ramah sembari memamerkan senyum sejuta watt nya.

Tapi..

Kriiiiiiiiiiiikkk..

Koq yang disapa malah diem aja.

"Kamu ngomong sama aku?" Tanya sang gebetan dengan tatapan polosnya sementara Donghae hanya tersenyum garing.

"Kajja, kita masuk, Eunhyukkie" Ucap Kibum yang lewat begitu saja sembari meraih tangan Eunhyuk.

Kriikk..

Donghae megap-megap.. ampuuuuunnn dijeeeeeeee.. Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, Donghae kembali menggas motornya menuju Seoul Highschool, kembali memasang pose ganteng berharap sang gebetan kesengsem.

Kali ini Donghae bawa senjata.. sekuntum mawar meraaaaaaaaahhhh.. yang kau berikan kepaaadakuuuu..

STOP! Koq malah dangdutan -,-

Okeh, dilanjut..

Donghae masih memasang pose gantengnya.

5 menit..

15 menit..

30 menit..

Koq si gebetan gak muncul juga, ya? ck

Penasaran, Donghae pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam Seoul Highschool, disambut lapangan luas yang ramai oleh para siswa-siswinya..

Hoo.. sepertinya sedang ada pelajaran olahraga.

Donghae kembali melangkahkan kakinya sembari celingukan, kali aja ada si gebetan di sana.

Dan ah! Dewi fortuna masih betah sama kegantengan Donghae rupanya..

Tuh.. si cinta ada disana, dengan pakaian olah raganya.. celana selutut dan kaos biru mudanya.. dan gyaaaaaaaaaaa.. apa itu?

Dengan tali yang diikat di kepalanya malah tambah manis siiih, Donghae jadi gemas sendiri jadinya.

Donghae kembali mengecek penampilannya kala melihat si namja manis berjalan ke arahnya bersama teman-temannya.

Dan uuhh! Donghae tersungkur begitu seseorang menabraknya.

"Ups, maaf aku sedang terburu-buru" Ucap namja jangkung itu.

"Hey, kau tak apa?" wihiiir mimpi apa Donghae semalam sampai si gebetan nyamperin dan nanyain kondisinya paska diseruduk banteng jadi-jadian, eoh?

"Chanana cepat minta maaf!" Ucap si namja manis pada si pelaku penabrakan.

"Aku sudah minta maaf, koq" Ucap si orang yang disebut sang gebetan Chanana itu

"Tidak. aku tak apa, koq" Ucap Donghae dengan senyum andalannya.

"Eh iya aku ada sesuatu untukmu" Ucap Donghae out-of-the-blue.

Heee? Tapi.. koq tangannya kosong?

"Um.. Apa kau mencari ini?" Ucap si namja manis sembari menyerahkan sekuntum mawar yang sudah tak lagi terbentuk itu.

"Maaf tadi terinjak, hehehe" Cengirnya sementara Donghae rasanya ingin menangis, hiks

.

.

.

"Hyukkieeeeeeeeee~" Ucap Chansung yang langsung memeluk tubuh kurus Eunhyuk.

_Pletak! _Dan satu jitakan pun dihadiahkan Eunhyuk untuk sang adik kelas.

Chansung cemberut "Hyukkie abis putus dari si ikan itu jadi galak weh" ucapnya masih cemberut. Eunhyuk hendak menjitak kepala adik kelas yang lebih tinggi dari nya itu, namun Chansung lebih cepat menangkap tangan Eunhyuk.

"Sayaaang~ dari pada dipake buat jitak mending dipake buat elusin kepala aku, ne?" Ucap Chansung disertai kedipan mata.

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya bosan lalu memutuskan untuk berjalan meninggalkan Chansung.

"Tapi kau tambah cantik setelah putus dari si ikan bodoh itu, kkk" Ucap Chansung entah pada siapa.

.

.

"Hey, kita bertemu lagi~" Ucap seseorang yang menghalangi jalan Eunhyuk

Sigh~ Eunhyuk menghela napasnya. Ini sudah hari ke tiga Donghae datang ke sekolahnya dan mengganggunya dan sampai hari ini pula si namja ikan itu belum sadar kalau orang yang hampir ditabraknya ini adalah Lee Hyukjae yang nota bene adalah mantan pacarnya.

Apakah make over dari sang eomma sebegini hebatnya ya? Sampai-sampai si Donghae ini tak menyadari perubahan diri Eunhyuk?

Atau Donghae memang sedari dulu tak pernah memperhatikannya?

Sigh~ entahlah rasanya pemikiran kedua tadi membuat hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit.

"Heh ikan, ngapain sih gangguin mulu?" Ucap Chansung sewot

"Weheeey suka-suka gue!" Ucap Donghae gak nyantei

"Cukup!" Teriak Eunhyuk yang bosan mendengar pertengkaran tak penting itu.

"Emm.. Lee Donghae-shii. Besok aku ulang tahun, dan kebetulan orang tuaku mengadakan pesta. Kuharap kau datang ke rumahku, ne?" Ucap Eunhyuk dengan senyum manis nya yang langsung diangguki oleh Donghae.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu kedatanganmu" Ucap Eunhyuk sembari menyerahkan undangan pesta ulang tahunnya dan berlalu pergi.

"Hyukkieeee~ tunggu aku!" teriak Chansung

DEG!

Apa tadi? Donghae buru-buru menahan langkah Chansung.

"Kau memanggilnya apa tadi?"  
"Hyukkie, wae?"  
"Hyukkie? Lee Hyukjae?"

"Iya, pabo! Kau bahkan tak mengenali mantan pacar mu sendiri?" Chansung tertawa meremehkan. "Jeongmal paboya!" Ucap Chansung sebelum menyenggol pundak Donghae dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Hyukkie?" Ucapnya sembari menatap surat undangan yang tadi di berikan Eunhyuk itu.

**Lee Hyukjae's birthday party **

.

.

.

_Can you hear my voice?  
It's over, it's over so baby goodbye  
Can you hear these words?  
It's over, it's over so baby goodbye  
Now I won't cover my eyes and cry again_

_I said, I said, I said over_

Donghae kembali merapikan kembali jas hitam yang dikenakannya.

Yup, Donghae tengah dalam pakaian formal malam ini, entah untuk apa. Dengan kemeja putih, dengan dasi kupu-kupu hitam juga ditambah topi, Donghae terlihat sangat tampan malam ini. Tak lupa dia meraih sebuket mawar merah yang sengaja dipersiapkannya secara spesial malam ini.

Donghae benar-benar tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa seorang Eunhyuk yang dulu sangat acuh pada penampilan bisa berubah sedemikian rupa hingga mencapai taraf emm.. manis? Di matanya?

Apa mungkin Eunhyuk mempunyai ibu peri yang mampu merubah penampilannya dalam waktu singkat?

Sigh~ sungguh bodoh keputusan yang Donghae ambil untuk memutuskannya seminggu yang lalu.

Bahkan Donghae ingat benar sudah berapa lama dia putus dari Eunhyuk. Ini sungguh luar biasa.

Penuh percaya diri, Donghae melangkah memasuki pekarangan keluarga Lee, setelah memecet bel, Donghae disambut oleh Eunhyuk yang tampak sangat imut malam ini.

Rambutnya yang kini menjadi blonde, ditambah dengan setelan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah entah mengapa membuat Donghae semakin sulit berpaling dari Eunhyuk.

"Selamat datang~" Ucap Eunhyuk sembari tersenyum manis

Donghae meraih tangan Eunhyuk dan menyerahkan buket mawar merah yang tadi telah dipersiapkannya. "Saengil Chukkae~" Ucapnya sembari tersenyum lembut.  
"Gomawo" Balas Eunhyuk masih dengan senyuman diwajahnya dan

_Byurr "_Uups, gyaaa maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tak sengaja. Eunhyukkie apa dia temanmu juga, nak?" Tanya Heechul yang secara sengaja menumpahkan sirup strawberry ke baju Donghae dan Donghae bersumpah kalau dia melihat sebuah smirk di wajah Heechul.

"A-aniya.. gwaenchana" ucap Donghae agak kikuk.

"Maaf kan eommaku, ya.." Ucap Eunhyuk sembari menyerahan tissue untuk Donghae.

"E-eh..Tak apa.. ini bukan masalah koq" Ucap Donghae sembari membersihkan pakaiannya.

"Emm.. Eunhyukkie, boleh aku ke kamar mandi sebentar? " Tanya Donghae yang diangguki Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

-Blam-

Donghae menutup pintu kamar mandi yang berada tak jauh dari dapur rumah Eunhyuk.

Tskk.. oh my, dandanannya padahal udah sempurna malah dikacaukan oleh sang calon mertua..

What the?

Merusak saja.. tsskk.. Donghae ngedumel sendiri sembari kembali membersihkan bajunya yang tadi **disiram **oleh Heechul..

Tskk.. salah Donghae apa sih? Sampai-sampai baru datang sudah disambut hangat dengan disiram sirup segala..

Err.. tunggu... iya sih, Donghae pernah bersalah dengan memutuskan Eunhyuk, kan?

Lalu apa ini? Balas dendam, eoh? Tsskk..

Lihat saja calon ibu mertua.. Lee Donghae tak akan mudah dikalahkan, huh!

Donghae mengepalkan tangannya semangat.

Beres dengan urusan bajunya, Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi tapi kooq..

Krriikkk..

Sepi ya?

Kemana orang-orang?

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya..

Hoo ternyata ada di pekarangan belakang.. Donghae baru tahu kalau rumah sang mantan ternyata luas juga ya, ck.

Eh? Bahkan mereka punya kolam renang segala, ckckck

Hee tapi apa itu?

Apa-apaan si monster makan itu? Kenapa pula dia memeluk-meluk Hyukkienya, huh?

Mana si namja manis malah diam saja di peluk seperti itu, huh! Donghae jadi mencak-mencak sendiri jadinya.

Eh.. eh.. siapa pula itu? Namja yang juga tak kalah tinggi dari si Chansung –monster makan- itu? Kenapa dia juga menepuk-nepuk kepala Eunhyuknya? Huh?

Waaahhh sialan orang-orang ini, cari masalah dengan the almaighty Lee Donghae, huh?

Donghae yang mulai mencak-mencak pun menyingsingkan lengan kemejanya sembari menghampiri Eunhyuk yang sedang bercengkrama dengan rekan-rekannya.

"Hyukkie~" Ucapnya dengan senyuman sejuta watt nya

Sreeettt..

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" –BYURRRR!-

"Wahahahahaha, ikan memang pantasnya di air, ya?" Ucap Chansung sembari tertawa terbahak.

Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya mencari siapa pelaku yang telah membuatnya terjebur ke kolam renang di malam ini..

Dan GOTCHA dia melihat Kibum –kalau Donghae tak salah ingat- tengah menjulurkan lidahnya padanya.

Sialaan! Padahal Donghae sudah ganteng maksimal di malam ini dan semua rusak gara-gara si Kibum itu, siaaaaaaaaaaaallll..

Donghae kesal sampe di ubun-ubun, kemudian dia meninju air yang malah membuatnya semakin basah karena terkena cipratan air, membuat tawa semua orang semakin membahana.

Siaaaaaaaaaaaalll!

Dan oh! Apa itu?

Eunhyukkie nya yang baik hati.. juga menertawakannya?

What the?

Oh my, inikah yang disebut karma?

Hiks..

.

.

.

_Just say what you gotta say  
How can you be uncool to the very end?  
Fiancé? Beyonce  
I'm walkin' out of destiny  
Not pitifully alone, but a glamorous solo  
That's my way  
I gave it my all, so I don't have regrets__  
Pretending like you're more sad  
Pretending you're cool to the end  
All you do is act a fool  
You ain't shit without your crew  
I don't have time, I gotta go  
So long, good bye, adios  
I don't want to see your ugly face again no more___

"Koq kamu bisa sampai kecebur kolam segala, sih?" Tanya Eunhyuk sembari menyerahkan secangkir coklat panas pada sang mantan.

Donghae tersenyum miris. Koq Hyukkienya gak manggil pake Hae.. Hae lagi ya, hiks

Koq manggilnya aku-kamu segala, hiks.

Tapi gak apa-apalah toh doi masih perhatian sama Donghae.

"Kan jadi basah semua" Ucap Eunhyuk sembari meraih handuk kecil yang tergantung dileher Donghae dan mengeringkan rambutnya.

Deg!

Ya ampun.. Donghae kemaren-kemaren kerasukan apa sih?

Koq bisa nyia-nyiain namja sebaik orang yang di depannya ini?

Huh, Donghae baru menyadari kebodohannya.

"Wae? Koq diem aja?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi yang sedari tadi menyadari diam nya Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum, kemudian menyimpan cangkirnya dan meraih kedua tangan Eunhyuk sembari menatapnya dalam.

"Mian" Ucapnya masih dengan tatapan dalamnya

"Maaf atas semua kebodohanku.. Aku memang seorang pria yang bodoh, bodoh karena telah membuat seseorang yang menyayangi pria tersebut setulus hatinya menangis.  
Maaf ku telah membuat luka di hatimu, sehingga kau bersedih, menangis, menjadikan wajah manismu hilang tertutup awan kesedihan.

Inilah memang aku seorang pria yang penuh dengan kesalahan, yang telah tega membuatkau yang disayanginya menangis.

Air mata yang membanjiri pipinya menjadikanku pria yang bodoh dan tolol.

Eunhyukkie, tapi inilah aku, aku minta maaf atas kesalahanku dan ku berjanji ku tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Dan aku baru sadar, bahwa aku sangat membutuhkanmu. Kembalilah padaku, Eunhyukkie." Ucap Donghae panjang lebar

Hening~..

Eunhyuk tampak menundukkan pandangannya, menghindari tatapan Donghae yang masih menatap nya dalam.

Beberapa kali menarik napas dalam, Eunhyuk tampak berpikir..

Tak lama, sebuah senyuman pun terbit di wajah manisnya.

"Hae"

"Ya?"

"Be-benarkah itu?"

"Huh?"

"..."

"Benar kau ingin kita.. kembali?"

"Ya.. tentu"

"Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Maaf... aku tak bisa"

"Huh?"

.

.

.

_Can you hear my voice?__  
It's over, it's over so baby goodbye  
Can you hear these words?  
It's over, it's over so baby goodbye~_

_._

_._

_._

End?

* * *

#Kabuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrr :p

Mau dilanjut, kah? atau kita sudahi disini saja cerita alay tak berarah ini? #kriiikk

Terimakasih atas reviewnya~ #lambai-lambai

Yang nunggu i'll get you, harap sabar yak~ lagi nyari pencerahan dulu u,u

so, shout out your review, pleaseeeeeeeeeee, kkkk


End file.
